I shall believe
by NoSuchThing224
Summary: Harry's in love with someone he shouldn't and his friends have no clue about it but they have noticed he has been acting strange. All Harry knows is he has to believe in his love for things to turn out right. D/H slash plz R/R
1. Default Chapter

Title: I shall believe

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Harry has been acting strange and his friends are not just going to stand by they are going to find out why. And why is Malfoy involved? 

Notes: This is a **_slash! If you don't like m/m relationships then leave! If you are a homophobe please exit this fic now. *-* means that they are thinking this is Draco and Harry please read and enjoy!_**

                                                Chapter 1: Come to me now

"I said Move out of my way Weasley." Draco Malfoy snarled his pearly white teeth showing clenched together. Ron just stood there and folded his arms in a calm and cool way.

"No Malfoy. I will move when I see fit. And right now I want to know what is going on with you and Harry." Ron stepped forward and leaned so his face was closer to Draco's, as though to tell him that he was not scared of him. "Well?" The Red haired Weasley asked in an impatient tone.

Draco opened his mouth to say something instead; he stepped over to the left side of Ron and pushed his way through. "I don't talk to people that are below me and frankly Weasley you are not fit to lick my shoe." Draco turned around and looked Ron straight in the eye, smirked and turned only to walk away slowly and confidently as though he had a secret triumph.

Ron stood at the end of the dark and cold corridor trembling with anger. *Who does that asshole think he is? Merlin?* Ron ran a hand through his soft red hair and started to head in the opposite direction that Draco had walked just moments earlier. As Ron walked towards the Gryffindor common room he fumed over why his best friend was suddenly so secretive and why he had seen Draco and Harry walking around outside together in the middle of the night. Ron finally approached the portrait of the fat lady as Ron was about to say the password the portrait swung open and revealed Hermione walking out her head in a book as always.

"Hermione?" Ron asked trying to catch a glimpse of her behind her large book.

"Ron? Oh there you are." Hermione smiled at Ron and closed her book quietly. "Where have you been? Harry has been worried about you. Of course I told him not to worry I mean what is there to worry about it's not as if the dark lord is after—" Ron felt his head start to spin.

"Hermione! Slow down. I will go talk to Harry. Where are you headed?" Ron mentally kicked himself after he asked the question. *Where else would she be going?*

"The library," *of course* Ron shook his head and smiled at his friend. "Care to join me? We could study for that Transfiguration test that McGonagall warned us about last week." Ron shook his head and moaned.

"Hermione the last thing I want to do is study." Ron watched as Hermione opened her book and shrugged as though to say 'suit yourself' and walk off nearly running into a second year Ravenclaw. 

Ron chuckled to himself and walked into the common room. He looked around for any sign of Harry but saw no trace of him. *Where is he?* Ron wondered as he headed up to his and Harry's dorm. Ron opened the door and stepped in seeing only clothes strewn about but no sign of Harry. Ron sighed and walked over to his bed while passing Harry's he saw a note on the floor. He bent down, picked it up and read over it. Ron frowned. Growling in an angry way he threw it in the trash and stormed out of the room to look for Harry Potter.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry walked towards the owlery and smiled to himself. For the past 6 months, he has felt he was in love. He could not explain how or why it happened, but it did. It hit him so fast and so unexpectedly that even now he did not believe it had happened, and he often found himself wondering if it was all a dream. 

Harry passed the gardens and headed up the tower. Once he reached the top, he saw Hedwig swoop down and sit on his shoulder. She nudged on his cheek and looked at the letter in his hand.

"Sorry love, I can't use you today" Harry saw he had offended his owl, he smiled at her feeble attempt to be angry with him as he stroked her feather affectionately "Here I did bring you something though." Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a small piece of his toast from his breakfast. Hedwig took it from him and flew over to her spot near a very attractive brown owl. Harry watched as she put the toast between them and they both ate.

Harry walked past her and her new friend and headed towards a small grey owl. The owl didn't seem to want to make the delivery but Harry assured it that it would not be a long trip. Soon the owl held out its foot so Harry could tie the note on it. "I want you to take this to Draco Malfoy." The owl nodded at Harry and flew out the window. Harry watched it fly towards the Slytherin side of the castle. 

~*~*~*~*~

Draco began to pace his room for the fourth time since he had left Ron in the corridor to ponder his latest defeat. Draco only stopped when he heard Crabbe and Goyle walk in.

"Hey Draco. Pansy is looking for you." Draco shuddered at the sound of his fellow Slytherin's name. 

"And why do I get the honor of speaking to her?" Draco watched as Crabbe scratched his head and tried to figure out what Draco had asked. "Why does she want to speak to me you idiot?" Draco shook his head and looked at Goyle.

"She said she needed to speak to her love…which we are thinking that is you because she needs to discuss some important matters." Goyle said with a grin on his face. "You are so lucky to have a girlfriend Draco." He added with a sad smile on his face.

"She is not my girlfriend Goyle. She only wishes." Draco retorted with a disgusted look on his face. Draco waved his hand in the air as though to dismiss them but they both stood there looking at him. "Is there anything else?" Draco asked in an impatient voice. 

"Well we ran into Potter he seemed to be in some sort of trance. Crabbe and I wiped the smile off his face pretty fast." Draco watched as Crabbe and Goyle high fived each other.

"You IDIOTS! Did you hurt him?" Draco asked his voice obviously filled with concern and anger. Crabbe and Goyle frowned and shook there heads. 

"We just messed with him Drake and why do you care?" Draco pushed his cloak back and stormed over to Crabbe. Even though Draco was a good foot and a half shorter then he was he grabbed his cloak and pulled him down so they could see eye to eye. "Now see here Vincent nobody touches Potter but me." Crabbe nodded and Draco let his cloak go slowly.

"Did you here me Gregory? If Potter gives you any trouble you let me handle him." Draco walked towards Goyle and shoved him out of the way, as he headed out of the room.

"Wonder what got into him?" Goyle said to Crabbe. Then they both stood there scratching their heads.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione hummed to herself as she checked out a book of complicated potions and spells for some extra reading at the library. The Librarian smiled at her and handed her book back. "Here you go." She said.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she headed back towards her table now filled with essays, parchment, quills and ink by the bottle. Hermione opened her book up and began to read when she head the door open. In walked Draco Malfoy. Hermione frowned and buried her head further in the book than ever. After a while, she slowly lifted her head above the book to see where he went. 

After looking all over the library, she frowned and decided to forget about him and just continue her book. A few minutes later she was interrupted but an owl flying by her and over to a dark corner in the back of the library. Hermione frowned and decided to check it out. She headed over to the bookshelves and peered through the books to the other side.

*Malfoy* she thought shaking her head. She watched as the owl stretched out its leg and waited for Draco to untie it. Draco took the note from the owl quickly. He opened it and read it silently after he had finished Hermione watched as he got out a quill and scrawled something on the back.

"Give this to Harry." He told the owl after tying the not back on his leg. Hermione watched the owl nod and fly out the library window. *Wonder what that was about.* Hermione thought as she headed back to her table.

Okay I am going to stop there! How do you like it? Please review and tell me it would be greatly appreciated. Any suggestions? Tell me those as well! ^_^ If you want you can also e-mail me at Behrbrat224@aol.com Well I hope you liked it. If I get reviews, I will post the next chapter soon and if I don't then I will work on my other fics and then finish this one later! Well bye bye 

-Andrea


	2. Lay your hands over me

You know the drill hehe on basically everything

Oh and thank you to my lovely beta! Go read her story it is slash! yipee lol **Thelostgirl go now and read lol**

Chapter 2: Lay your hands over me

"Harry!" Ron yelled to the end of the hall, concern and worry filling his voice when he saw his friend sitting there his head against the cold brick. Ron ran up to Harry and bent down next to him. "Harry what happened?" Ron asked. He watched as Harry looked up slowly and began to stand up.

"Nothing Ron. I am fine." Harry turned to Ron and smiled at him. 

"Then why were you on the floor? And what happened to your face?" Harry frowned and lifted his hand up to his bloody cheek; he groaned and began to wipe the blood off with the sleeve of his black robes.

"It was just…oh nothing. Look the thing is I am ok. So can we drop it?" Ron clenched his fist and pushed Harry against the wall in an almost violent way. 

"No Harry. No, I will not drop it. I want to know what the hell is going on with you. Oh and I found a letter in our room…care to guess what it said?" Ron watched as Harry's face fell and looked to the ground. "No? Well let me tell you. It was a letter to Neville saying don't tell anybody especially Ron about what you saw last night. Please. I cannot believe you! Neville knows something about you and you are keeping it from me! Your best friend!" Ron stepped back, taking his hands off Harry's shoulders, afraid he might cause a bruise. 

"Look Ron."

"No Harry you look. First I want to know why you were on the ground and why the hell is your cheek bleeding?" Ron waited as Harry closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his cheek as though he had forgotten the cut was there. 

"O.k. I ran into Crabbe and Goyle we got into a little argument and…oh just forget it."

 Ron growled in anger and frustration with his best friend. "Forget it Harry? Fine we'll forget it but when I see those two idiots…and was Malfoy with them?" Ron thought he saw Harry smile at the mention of his nemesis's name, but Ron was sure he imagined it.

"No." Harry said he voice sounding weak and tired. Ron almost felt bad about what he was putting Harry through, but he felt he had to know what was going on.

"O.k. look Harry I am going to ask you this last question…and then we can forget this ever happened. What were you and Malfoy doing that night I saw you out by the lake?"

Ron watched as Harry stepped away from the wall and turned his back.

"Fine let's forget about Ron." Harry said as he began to walk away

"Hold it! I want to kn-" Ron watched as Harry turned around with a smirk on his face. Ron felt his breath stop when he realized just how much that smirk looked like Malfoy's.

"You never said I had to answer the question. You just said you were going to ask it." With that, Harry walked down the hall and towards his common room, leaving Ron speechless for once in his life. It was then that Ron realized that this was the second time someone had left him alone in the hall to wonder what had gone wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As Harry was about to say the password, he felt a soft nudge on his shoulder.  He looked over and saw the small owl he had enlisted earlier to deliver the letter to Draco.

"Back so soon?" Harry asked with a amused tone in his voice. He started to laugh when he saw the owl puff out it's small chest as though he were important. Harry untied the letter off his leg and stroked his feathery chest lightly. Soon the owl took off, heading towards the owlery. Harry watched it leave and opened his letter slowly. He could feel his heart beating at an incredibly fast pace when he saw Draco's small and neat handwriting near the bottom.

Love, meet me at our secret place as soon as you can. Now if possible. I need to speak with you… oh bloody hell…I just want to see you. Please hurry. Love, D.M.

Harry smiled and folded the letter quickly, hoping nobody saw him. He turned towards the portrait and said the password. Once the door opened, he scrambled in and bumped into someone.

"Oh I am sorry." Harry said out of breath

"No Problem Harry." Harry smiled and nodded towards Neville. 

"Hey Neville. I needed to talk to you but can we talk later?" Harry smiled and began to walk upstairs as Neville nodded and walked out of the common room. Harry rushed into his room and tore off his robes which had been torn by Crabbe. *That idiot* Harry washed off his face and put on new clean robes that he had bought at Madame Malkins Robe shop just last weekend. Harry checked his reflection in the mirror then headed out of the common room once more.

~*~*~*~*~

As Draco walked closer and closer to the secret hiding place, he felt himself smile at the thought of being with Harry. As Draco neared the wall, he felt someone pull on his right shoulder and turn him around so that he was face to face with…

"Weasley…?" Draco watched as Ron nodded and gripped his robes harder "What are you doing here?" Draco asked annoyance filling his voice. "Are you stalking me Weasley because sorry to tell you…you are not my type…I do not go for poor dirty filth that is not fit enough to be called a house elf." Draco stood there and waited for Ron to say something but instead Ron pulled his left arm back, and Draco saw he was about to punch him. Draco did the only thing he could think of; he his eyes and ducked. Draco could feel the wind blow past him as Ron's fist barely missed him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Weasley? I could sue you for this!"

"What the hell am I doing Malfoy? I am doing the same exact thing you and your little cronies did to Harry!" Draco was so shocked, he did not think to duck in time before Ron's fist came in contact with his cheek. 

Draco suddenly felt the pain go throughout his face. His first instinct was so punch Ron till he was a bloody mess, but the thought of what Harry would think kept him from doing such a thing. Before Ron could punch him again, Draco held up his hand as though to surrender. 

"Look…Ron what do you mean? What happened to Harry?" Draco asked his face filled with worry although Ron took no notice to this.

"Let's just say they beat him up so bad he could barely talk about it! And don't act innocent Malfoy! I know you probably sent them out to stop him from playing in the quidditch game next week!" All Draco could do while Ron was speaking was close his eyes. *I'll kill those bastards…* he thought as Ron finished saying his piece. 

"Look Weasley…I never did anything of the sort. I would never hurt Harry." Ron looked up in surprise at the sound of Draco calling him Harry. As Ron looked up into Draco's eyes, he saw they were misty and he looked as though he were about to cry. He seemed to be telling the truth although Ron wasn't so sure.

Draco sighed as he felt Ron let go of his robes and walk away without saying a word.

~*~*~*~*~

"Harry wait up!" Hermione shouted as she saw her best friend turn a corner down a deserted hallway. As she ran towards him, she noticed he seemed to be in a rush. His face was flushed as though he had been running or blushing perhaps.

"Harry what are you doing down here?" She asked catching her breath. She saw Harry shrug as though to casually say 'nothing'.

"I was just goin for a walk." Hermione heard him answer in a suspicious voice.

"Down a deserted hallway?" Hermione raised her eyebrow and tucked a strand of frizzy brown hair behind her ear.

"Yeah…"

"Harry Ron is right you have been acting strange. What is going on with you?" Hermione asked trying to put her hands on her hips but finding it difficult seeing as her hands were occupied with a few heavy books. 

"Nothing Herm. I just…have been wanting some alone time you know." Harry said in a rush as he looked around at the brick walls.

"O.k. Harry…well I am going to the common room. Care to join me?"

"No…I mean er I want to but I have to do something." Hermione frowned and turned around with a huff.

"Fine Harry be that way." With that, she left a very confused Harry Potter in the dark hall. She continued to walk away but soon felt she had been a little hard on him; she turned around to apologize, but he was no where to be seen.

*How strange* she thought as she turned back around and left the now empty hall.

Well there is the second chapter…I dun know if it is good but I hope you think it is! J


End file.
